


In Which Eggsy Unwin Is A Fucking Tease

by REVVIII



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Jealous Harry, Just to be safe, M/M, Pre-Kingsman: The Golden Circle, Rape/Non-con Elements, honeypot mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 06:04:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13781301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/REVVIII/pseuds/REVVIII
Summary: "It was supposed to be a simple honeypot. An incredibly important honeypot, since the fate of the whole world rested on its success, but simple. Walk into the party, seduce the target, get the flash drive, get out.But, like most things in Eggsy’s life, things didn’t exactly go as planned."





	In Which Eggsy Unwin Is A Fucking Tease

It was supposed to be a simple honeypot. An incredibly important honeypot, since the fate of the whole world rested on its success, but simple. Walk into the party, seduce the target, get the flash drive, get out.

But, like most things in Eggsy’s life, things didn’t exactly go as planned.

 

 

“I’m sending Harry with you,” Merlin said as Eggsy sat down in the dining room.

Eggsy blinked. “You’re what?” This was a honeypot, right? Was this guy into orgies or something? Not that Eggsy really minded if the orgy included Harry Hart, but still.

“I’m sending Harry with you,” Merlin repeated, tapping on his clipboard until an image of the target appeared on the screen in front of them. “I don’t doubt your ability to seduce a man, if that’s what you’re thinking, but Singer has guards. Not only that, but Valentine will probably want him dead if he gets the idea that Singer might give something away. Harry’s there to dispose of anyone who tries to get in between you and Singer before you can get the flash drive.”

“Aw, shame it’s not so Singer can fuck me an’ Harry both, Harry’s got the best arse I’ve ever seen,” Eggsy grinned, just as Harry himself pushed open the door to the room and stepped in.

Fuck. Had Harry heard that?

Harry was giving him a strange look.

Of course he had. Eggsy felt his ears reddening already. It wasn’t like it was a big secret, that he fancied his former mentor, but it was slightly embarrassing nevertheless for him to have heard Eggsy complimenting the delightful-looking proportions of his arse.

“I suppose he does,” Merlin said, as blandly as was probably humanly possible. Harry cleared his throat pointedly and sat down in one of the empty chairs as Merlin pointed at the man on the screen. “This is your target. Harry Singer. He’s one of Valentine’s top men – assistant, even – but if Valentine finds out that he’s given away information he’s going to want Singer dead. Singer probably doesn’t have an implant if he’s part of the plan though. This means Valentine would probably have to send Gazelle to kill him, so if he somehow gets wind of our little plan here you’ll have some time to disappear before knife-feet shows up.

“Your mission is to get the flash drive containing Valentine’s most recent plan of attack and copy all of the files onto this.” Merlin held up a small device about the size of a cell phone, and Eggsy recognized it as Merlin’s newest development. “It’s connected to Kingsman servers and it will allow me to get access to the files on the flash drive without leaving a trace. You will then leave the flash drive there; I can’t be certain that there’s no tracking device implanted in it. And don’t you lose this thing,” Merlin added with a warning glare, shaking the transmitter threateningly at them.

“Time is of the essence,” he continued when even Harry shifted a little under his threatening gaze. “I’d have you just kill the man since he’s trying to wipe out a rather significant portion of the world’s population, but that would likely alert Valentine to the fact that he’s being closely followed and we’re trying to avoid that for as long as possible. It was a narrow miss with Percival at the church; we were very lucky that Valentine doesn’t know he’s got terrible aim.”

Eggsy clenched his fists at Merlin’s words; he’d only met Percival a few times, but the man had been kind, honest, and dedicated to the job, and he’d had a killer sense of humor on top of that. “How is Percival?” he asked.

Merlin tapped at something on his clipboard. “Let’s see…well, it seems that his vitals are good. Stable since yesterday morning in surgery. Surgeons say he’ll likely have some scarring on his left temple, but the bullet missed everything important. I think he’s sleeping now based on the fact that his glasses are on but not moving, but I suppose that’s expected for someone who was shot in the head less than two days ago.”

“Glad to hear it,” Harry murmured.

Merlin tapped on his clipboard again, and a blueprint appeared on the screen. “He might be doing fine, but this just serves to emphasize that you need to be very careful, Eggsy. This is the blueprint of the hotel Singer is staying at. I’ve already sent it to both of you, as well as an invitation to the party happening there tomorrow night. Singer will be there.”

“Defenses?” Eggsy asked.

“Just getting to that.” Merlin tapped the clipboard, and the screen zoomed into a room on the third floor. “This is his room. He will likely have guards, though to avoid suspicion they will not look like guards and will probably not be immediately outside his door. The hallway may be bugged. Furthermore, we know that Valentine has developed experimental technology before he got into this whole SIM card business. I don’t think I need to remind you that we have no idea what Singer is in possession of or what it can do. He’s going to be on guard, and he won’t hesitate to use the old tech if he senses anything is off. You need to be on your top game.”

“It certainly will not function exactly the same way as the SIM cards,” Harry interjected, “but given what Valentine ended up with at the church, I think it’s safe to say that it will target certain areas of the brain to try and elicit a physical, uncontrollable response.”

“Right. That.” Merlin nodded. “We’re not sure of the exact nature of Valentine’s old prototype beyond what it’s likely to do, but we do know from previous intelligence that it was probably in the form of a gas. If you see anything that could be sprayed or a small vial that could be easily broken, be careful. It’s not extraordinarily efficient on large populations, hence why he abandoned it, but it’s effective over short distances and we don’t want to take any risks. If something does go wrong, I’m sure I don’t need to remind you to try not to inhale anything until you get to a fresh air source. And we are certain that Singer will have at least a few samples with him at all times, for personal protection.” He turned to Harry. “If anything does go wrong, the world will be relying on you.”

“Understood.” Harry glanced at Eggsy. “I think we’ve got it covered.”

“Yeah, I’ve got this,” Eggsy grinned. “Is that all we need to know?”

“No.” Merlin coughed gently. “He, ah, likes to take charge. Might come in useful, ah, later.”

Right, this was a honeypot. With a man named Harry Singer. With Harry Hart listening in. Oh, man, was Eggsy gonna tease him.

Eggsy grinned. “Right. Thanks, bruv.”

 

Harry Singer was a tall, slim, handsome man who looked like his mid-thirties and acted like he owned half the planet, which, according to what Merlin had told Eggsy of his net worth, he probably did. Eggsy spotted him almost immediately, sipping champagne from a glass and leaning against a sleek white grand piano, sharp, dark eyes surveying the room. He looked almost predatory, as if his sole purpose at the party was to find some young man to take up to his room with him.

“Target in sight,” Eggsy said quietly.

“Good luck,” Harry Hart said in his ear. “I’ll have eyes on you in about thirty seconds.”

“He likes to take charge, remember, so let him make the first move,” Merlin instructed.

“Hey. Best honeypot agent, remember?” Eggsy grinned. “I’ve got this under my belt, easy.”

“Cocky as ever,” Harry said mildly.

Eggsy laughed softly. “Oh, I’ll get cocky for you bruv, don’t you worry. Maybe I’ll get you under my belt before the night is over too.” And he sent a winky face through his glasses just to be an arse.

“ _Eggsy_ ,” Merlin huffed, as Harry made a slightly scandalized noise.

Eggsy laughed again. “Alright, alright. Back on track.”

Eggsy walked into the room, smiling graciously at the waiter sweeping by whose tray he took a glass of champagne from. He sipped it, feeling the slightly unpleasant fizziness burn his throat, and closed himself off slightly. Made himself look smaller, more vulnerable, more of a target. He’d been on honeypots with these kinds of men before; he knew what they were looking for.

Sure enough, he saw Singer slinking towards him a few minutes later, a grin curving his lips.

“Hello,” he said as Singer approached, giving him a shy smile and putting on his posh accent.

“Good evening.” The other man bowed slightly, a glint in his eyes. “I couldn’t help but notice how dashing you looked from across the room and I thought I’d introduce myself.”

“Oh,” Eggsy said, and blushed. “Uh, thank you.” He let his eyes wander briefly over Singer before they flickered back up to his face.

The man stuck out a hand. “Harry Singer. And who might you be?”

“Tyler,” Eggsy said, taking his hand and shaking it.

Singer crooked an eyebrow. “No surname?”

Eggsy blushed, glancing down at the floor before looking up at the man through his lashes. “I usually don’t tell people at first meetings,” he admitted, and took another sip from his glass. He saw Singer’s eyes follow him hungrily, taking in every movement. “I’ve found that it often makes them…assume things about me.” He heard Harry’s barely suppressed snort in his ear and just barely managed to not give him a dark look across the room where he had just walked in.

And shit, did Harry look good. So good, in fact, that Eggsy very nearly did a double take and blew the entire mission. All clean and precisely cut lines, the black of his suit framing his body rather nicely. Eggsy felt a shiver run up his spine at his cold, sharp gaze, at the angular cut of his jaw just above the pale expanse of neck that Eggsy longed to suck marks onto, at the way his eyes flickered, almost casually, just by chance, in Eggsy’s direction.

Eggsy’s breath hitched. _Fuck me._

“Assume?” Singer’s voice, low and smooth, pulled him back to the task at hand. The man had a small smirk on his face, self-satisfied, as if he’d assumed Eggsy’s momentary lapse in concentration was because of him.

Eggsy would let him think that. He bit his lip, allowing a small, apologetic smile to play at his lips. “Yeah, I…well…”

Singer took a step closer, and Eggsy saw Harry’s gaze turn hard out of the corner of his eye.

 _Jealous?_ He sent through his glasses, with another winky face.

Harry was practically glaring at him. Or Singer? It was hard to tell from such a brief glimpse and Eggsy didn’t dare take another look.

But Singer had seen Eggsy’s glance. Fuck, the man was more perceptive than Eggsy had anticipated. He looked over at Harry, who quickly schooled his expression into something more neutral, and lifted an eyebrow. “You know him?”

What a wonderful teasing opportunity. Eggsy blushed. “Ah, yes. An ex.”

Merlin snorted loudly.

Singer’s eyebrow was still raised. “You have good tastes.”

Eggsy saw a flash of what looked remarkably like interest on his face. Ah, well, he couldn’t really blame him, and they were both perfectly capable of swapping roles should Singer decide to pursue Harry instead of Eggsy. That wouldn’t be nearly as fun though; best try to keep Singer’s attention on him.

Eggsy smiled awkwardly. “Yeah, suppose I do. He’s um, quite the looker, isn’t he?”

“He is.” Singer’s eyes were still on Harry. “My, he looks positively _delicious_.”

Eggsy allowed his gaze to slide over to Harry, who was effortlessly mingling, and had to agree.

“Tell me about him,” Singer said. It was almost a command. “How is he in bed? Would he be any fun to fuck? Oh, don’t look at me like that; surely you two had sex? And you’re not seeing him anymore; he doesn’t owe you any loyalty.”

“Forgot to warn you about his wonderful personality,” Merlin muttered in Eggsy’s ear.

 _A delight_ , Eggsy sent, knowing the man would get the sarcasm. “Oh-oh, well, yes, we did,” Eggsy said aloud to Singer, and allowed his cheeks to flush. “He ah – quite good, actually, I certainly didn’t break up with him because of that. He’s got this awful red bathrobe though, used to parade around the house in it. He’s all severe on the outside but inside he was a real softie. Definitely is not as tough as he looks. It’s all a façade, really.”

“Fuck you,” Harry said mildly in Eggsy’s ear, having turned away from his conversation to sip at his champagne.

 _Yes please_ , Eggsy typed back, and he could’ve sworn he heard Harry choke.

“Focus, both of you,” Merlin sighed.

Right. The mission. Saving the world and all that. “Don’t know if he’d like to be fucked, though,” Eggsy added. He glanced at Harry again; the man gave him a glare, and Eggsy sent an innocent smiley face through his glasses.

“Ah. Well, that’s too bad.”

Eggsy looked back at Singer as the man spoke. He was tilting his head, regarding him carefully; he’d seen Eggsy’s glance in Harry’s direction. “You don’t still love him, do you?”

 _Fuck. Save it, Eggsy_. He ducked his head. “I, ah, was actually kind of hoping tonight would help me get over him.” He looked up at Singer through his lashes, letting his tongue dart out to wet his lips.

Singer hummed. “Ah. Well, I was hoping you’d still be up for a threesome–”

Oh, so he _was_ into that kind of shit.

“–since he’s also so dashingly handsome.” Singer paused, almost suggestively.

 _Tempting_ , Eggsy sent through his glasses to Harry, who sent another glare in his direction.

“ _No_ ,” Merlin said, rather emphatically. “This is an important mission, Eggsy, and it must succeed. Galahad’s here to ensure that it does.”

Fine, fine. “Ah.” Eggsy smiled shyly. “Well, he really is, isn’t he? But…no. I really do want to get over him. Looks and sexual prowess aren’t everything. Though I must admit, I don’t know you very well but I…I find myself forgetting to remember that.” He let his gaze linger conspicuously on Singer’s lips.

Singer’s eyes flashed and he grinned, predatory. “I see. Well, I would still very much enjoy helping you get over him tonight,” he murmured.

“Oh,” Eggsy whispered, eyes going wide. He gave Singer a once-over and licked his lips again.

“So. Last name, Tyler? Do I look like the type of man who would assume things about a beautiful face just because of his name?” Singer asked softly, and his grin widened to show teeth. He looked distinctly shark-like, a bit like Magneto in the X-Men films he’d made Harry watch with him a few weeks ago, Eggsy thought, but softer, more pampered by a lifestyle of luxury.

Eggsy blushed again. “No, of course not.”

“So tell me?” Singer’s fingertips brushed Eggsy’s wrist, forearm. “I like to know who I’m fucking.”

“Well…okay.” Eggsy smiled shyly. “Rothschild. My name is Tyler Rothschild.”

“Rothschild!” Singer chuckled softly, eyes widening in surprise. “One of _the_ Rothschilds?”

“Well, yes, distantly.” Eggsy glanced up at Singer, allowing slight apprehension to cloud his voice. “I don’t just want to be seen as some rich boy,” he said. “And – you know the public, they find out you happen to have money and suddenly that’s all they care about, isn’t it? Hard to have a good time with people if all they want to know about you is if you can give them some money.”

Singer shrugged, and his fingers had somehow moved up to Eggsy’s collar. Eggsy’s skin tingled under where his fingertips hovered. “You’re not in the company of the public now,” he purred. “Why don’t you let me show you a good time, pet?”

Eggsy widened his eyes, feigning innocence. “S…sorry?”

Singer leaned in and kissed him.

“ _Oh_ ,” Eggsy breathed, feeling Singer’s hand cupping his chin. The man was a good kisser, Eggsy had to give him that. He forced himself to melt into it, forced himself to kiss the man back, until he drew away.

“Now let’s get you up to my room,” Singer murmured in his ear, and Eggsy felt his hand slip down to his waist, curling around his hip. “And I’ll show you a good time.”

 

 

 _Two guards_ , Eggsy typed through his glasses to Merlin as Singer led him down the hall towards his room. _Most likely armed_. Merlin had been right; they looked like they could just be people headed back to their rooms, but Kingsman wasn’t the best spy agency for nothing. Eggsy knew what to look for, and in this case, the overlong glances they cast in their direction gave them away.

“Good thing we didn’t go in guns blazing, eh?” Merlin muttered. “Harry, did you catch that? Two guards on the floor.”

“Copy that,” Harry said tersely.

“Let’s have a little privacy,” Singer murmured in Eggsy’s ear as he hung the Do Not Disturb sign on the outside of the door, and Eggsy blushed and ducked his head as Singer pulled him inside and shut the door behind them.

 

 

Singer kissed him as soon as the lock on the door clicked shut, mouthing greedily at him, hands roaming. Eggsy kissed back and let the man’s hands wander; he felt them gripping his sides, moving over the swell of his arse.

“What’s this good time you promised me?” Eggsy murmured. His eyes were gradually adjusting to the darkness of the room; the only light came from a small nightlight in the corner and the twinkle of the nighttime city lights through the window.

Singer laughed. “You’re eager, aren’t you? I was prepared to take it slow, get some foreplay in, but if you’re not up for that…”

“Oh,” Eggsy breathed, feigning innocence. “I mean, whatever you want. Sir,” he added, and bit back a grin of triumph when the man drew in a sharp breath and clenched at his hips a little tighter.

“Good call,” Merlin muttered.

 _Is it still cocky if I’m right_? Eggsy typed to Harry.

“Of course it is,” Harry snapped.

“Well, I told you I’d show you a good time, so that’s what I’ll do. It just so happens that foreplay is part of that, you little _tart_ ,” Singer murmured against Eggsy’s neck, oblivious to the second conversation Eggsy was having. “Now let’s start by getting these glasses off, eh, let me see your pretty face?” Without waiting for a reply, he slipped the glasses off and placed them on the bedside table.

“Ooh, you are pretty,” Singer murmured, running the back of his hand down Eggsy’s cheek. “I can’t wait to hear you scream for me.”

“Yes, sir,” Eggsy breathed, and wiggled his hips enticingly. “Whatever you want, sir.”

“Whatever I want, indeed.” Singer tightened his grip around Eggsy’s hips; there would be bruises tomorrow. “And right now, I want you in my bed, where I can slowly undress you. I’ll make you squirm, I’ll make you beg for it. How does that sound, pet?”

Eggsy did not think again about the fact that Harry could hear everything through the glasses because that was just too fucking tempting.

“That sounds…that sounds hot,” Eggsy managed, and bit his lip and blushed.

Singer grinned, predatory, as he backed Eggsy over to the bed and loomed over him. “I’ll bet you’re a loud one, eh?” he asked, and his voice was rough. “The quiet ones are always loud when I fuck them.”

Eggsy blushed harder and glanced down.

“What is it?” Singer asked, and he was stroking Eggsy’s face again. “Mm, your skin is so smooth, like silk,” he murmured, his eyes fluttering shut. Then, abruptly, he opened them again. “Sorry, I’m getting distracted by your beauty. What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. Just…yeah.” Eggsy smiled shyly, feigning embarrassment. “Yeah, I’m loud.”

Singer laughed. “Good thing these walls are soundproof.” He gave Eggsy another toothy grin. “I’ll bet you’ll like it rough. Bet you’ll want me to fuck your ass into the bed with no prep at all, that’s how all the quiet ones like it.”

That was incorrect, but Eggsy’s goal was to make the man happy, to get him to come so hard he passed out so Eggsy could search him for the flash drive without him waking up.

“Yeah,” he breathed, his eyes widening in anticipation. “Yeah, that sounds good, sir. Oh, fuck yes, Harry, fuck me hard.” His heart gave a little jump as his thoughts strayed to Harry Hart listening to this, listening to him moan his name. _Fuck me hard, Harry. I’d be so fucking good for you._

Oh, fuck it. There was no way he’d be able to _not_ think about Harry Hart when he was being fucked by an attractive man with the same first name.

He let out a soft gasp as Singer’s hand slipped between his legs, bucked his hips upwards, let out a whine. “Please, sir.”

Singer growled and pushed him so he lay flat on his back; he bent down and kissed Eggsy, tongue nudging his mouth open and pushing its way inside. “Fucking hot, you little tart,” he hissed, grinding his hips down. Eggsy could feel the hard length of his erection against his thigh and made himself gasp, his body shuddering in response. He thought of Harry in that delicious suit and imagined Harry instead of Singer on top of him, imagined reaching down between his legs and cupping Harry through his trousers, and let out a breathy moan. _Fuck_ , that was hot.

Singer took Eggsy’s lower lip in his mouth and sucked hard, his hands pulling at Eggsy’s suit jacket. Frustrated when it refused to come off quickly enough, he sat back and pulled Eggsy up with him just long enough for Eggsy to remove it; with it out of the way, Singer set to working on Eggsy’s tie.

“Can I…can I touch you?” Eggsy whispered.

“You may,” Singer said, slipping Eggsy’s tie off with a flourish and beginning to work on his buttons.

Eggsy put his hands on the other man’s body, purposefully making his movements slow, hesitant, shy like Singer thought he was. He slid his hands to Singer’s chest first, feeling the gentle definition of muscle there.

“You’re so fucking hot, Harry,” he breathed. He slid his hand down to the front of Singer’s trousers where the man was hard, his erection thick and heavy, and gave a small, hesitant stroke. “Oh, God, Harry, you’re big.”

Fuck, was he having a field day with this mission.

“Yes, you little whore, that’s it,” Singer hissed. He’d gotten a few of Eggsy’s buttons opened and slipped a hand underneath, squeezing his left nipple. Eggsy gasped, his own dick twitching in interest.

Singer pushed Eggsy back so he lay flat on the bed again. He let out a growl of frustration when undoing the buttons took longer than he wanted, gripping Eggsy’s shirt and ripping it open. Buttons popped, pinging off his chest and onto the bed beside him. Eggsy drew in a sharp breath and arched upwards, pleading for more contact.

“So hot,” Singer muttered, leaning down and sucking a mark just under Eggsy’s collarbone. He slipped a hand down and grasped Eggsy’s length, letting out a moan and stroking. Eggsy echoed his moan, bucking up into his touch.

“Please,” Eggsy gasped, writhing on the bed.

“Please what?” Singer murmured, grinding against him.

“Just – fuck me, sir, please.” He let himself whine, let himself play the role, and wished desperately that he still had his glasses on so he could hear what was going on with Harry right now.

Singer grinned wickedly. “Alright.” He drew back and pulled at Eggsy’s buckle, undoing it quickly and beginning to work on his fly. “Wait.” He paused, and his grin widened. “Stay here; I’ll be right back.”

“Yes, sir,” Eggsy gasped. Singer withdrew, standing up and heading towards the other small nightstand nearby. He pulled open the drawer, rummaging around inside for what Eggsy assumed could only be lube and – hopefully – a condom.

And then the door was kicked in.

“What the–!” Singer yelped.

Eggsy scrambled upright and snatched up his glasses as Harry Hart burst in; with the door gone, the sound of screaming met his ears and light from the hallway spilled into the room. Panic flared in Singer’s eyes; he pulled something out of his pocket and slammed it onto the ground, just as Harry started towards him.

“Harry!” Eggsy yelled, as the small glass item shattered and released a large cloud of faintly red gas, enveloping both Singer and Harry. Almost immediately, Eggsy remembered to hold his breath.

“Galahad’s hit,” Merlin snapped in his ears. “Follow Singer.”

Everything in Eggsy was screaming at him to stay and make sure Harry was okay, but he couldn’t. Not when the fate of the world could be decided by the success of this mission; he had to get the flash drive no matter the cost.

Snarling a curse, he tore out of the room after Singer.

“Left,” Merlin said tersely. “Down the stairs.”

“Stairs?” Eggsy panted, sprinting down the hall. Singer’s guards lay dead against the wall, each with a gunshot wound to the head. Precise, just one entrance would.

Harry.

“Faster than elevators. You can’t let him escape; kill him if you have to, but we _need_ that flash drive.”

“Got it.” He didn’t question Merlin’s order to kill him if necessary; they’d kept him alive to avoid Valentine finding out he was being followed, but getting the flash drive was more important than that.

Eggsy leapt down the last five stairs and burst into the lobby, where he saw roughly a dozen men lying on the ground, pools of blood surrounding their heads, guns useless in their dead hands. Singer was tearing through the front doors; several people screamed as he emerged. The man had a head start, but he wasn’t a runner. Eggsy caught him before he reached the road, tackling him to the ground. Singer let out a yelp; he didn’t get his hands up in time, his head slammed into the pavement, and he went limp.

“Well, fuck,” Eggsy muttered. That was a stack of paperwork right there.

Merlin coughed gently. “Underwear, I believe.”

“Under – what the fuck,” Eggsy snarled. He ripped open the now-dead man’s pants, making a face as he slipped a hand under the hem of his underwear. Almost immediately, he felt a small hard bump sewn into the fabric; the pocket of the flash drive. “Got it.”

“Perfect. Now get your arse back inside.”

Eggsy was already moving. He pulled the transfer device out of his pocket and inserted the flash drive. “Sending you the files now. How’s Harry?” he bit out, taking the stairs by threes.

“Hard to tell. Elevated heartbeat and breathing, adrenaline levels are high, but levels are staying stable. If it stays that way it doesn’t seem to be anything immediately dangerous. Be careful when you get back in, though.” There was a pause. “Got them. Good job, Eggsy; now toss the flash drive.”

Eggsy took the last few steps down the hall to Singer’s room, pausing by the janitorial closet and slipping the flash drive under the door. Having disposed of it, he straightened and headed towards Singer’s room, slowing down and entering the room cautiously.

The lights in the room were still off, the light from the hallway illuminating a rectangle on the floor. Eggsy could see the corner of his discarded jacket, and immediately became very aware of the fact that his shirt and belt were still both undone.

He cleared his throat, quickly redoing his belt and pulling his shirt in around himself; with only a few buttons remaining, there was little else he could do to save his modesty.

“Careful,” Merlin warned.

“I know,” Eggsy murmured. He stepped into the room cautiously. “Harry?”

“No – Eggsy – stay away,” Harry bit out.

His voice was off; Eggsy felt his gut clench. Fuck, this was definitely not the way the mission was supposed to have gone, and if something had happened to Harry –

“Harry, I’m going to turn on the lights, alright?” Eggsy said. There was no response, so he flicked the lights on a moment later.

Harry was crouched in the back corner of the room, chest heaving with harsh, panting breaths, eyes wild, cheeks flushed. He reminded Eggsy distinctly of a cornered animal.

“Merlin?” Eggsy asked quietly.

“Give me a moment – I’m looking through the files now to see if there’s anything on the gas.”

Eggsy watched Harry quietly. The man’s eyes darted around the room, his forehead glistening with a light sheen of sweat. His hair had come slightly undone and his arms were wrapped around himself, his hands trembling slightly where they clutched at his sides.

“We’re in luck. Seems to be affecting the arousal centers of the brain,” Merlin said tersely after a few tense moments. “Makes sense; Valentine wanted something that increased physical arousal. Seems like he got what he wanted, but not exactly in the way he expected.” There was a pause. “According to what I see, it shouldn’t be dangerous for him and it should wear off by itself. I’ll keep you updated if I find anything else important, these files are pretty extensive.”

Physical arousal.

Oh. Well, that was definitely not what Eggsy was expecting. But it wasn’t as bad as he’d expected, either; he could handle it, no problem. He could handle a ridiculously horny Harry.

“Right. Thanks, guv.” Eggsy took a deep breath and a small step towards Harry. “Harry, you alright?”

“Yes,” Harry said tersely. “Just – stay away. Not sure – my control isn’t –”

The sight of Percival succumbing to the electrical wave generated by the phones flashed through Eggsy’s mind at Harry’s words. Percival, who was always so in control of himself when he needed to be, perhaps even more so than Harry was. Percival, who had been powerless against Valentine’s tech.

Eggsy hesitated. “Merlin, we need to get ‘im out of here.”

“We do,” Merlin agreed. “A cab is on its way.”

“I can handle myself,” Harry said, but he didn’t move.

“Bullshit,” Eggsy said. He walked to Harry’s side and bent down beside him; Harry flinched away from him, his eyes wild, breaths fast and harsh. “It’s alright, Harry, we’ll get you to Kingsman and we’ll get you sorted out.”

Harry’s gaze flashed to his face, darting down to his mouth and then back up to his eyes. Hungry.

Eggsy swallowed. “C’mon, Harry.”

Harry’s eyes swept over Eggsy’s body, the sliver of skin peeking out through torn shirt, and he let out a soft moan. He tightened his arms around himself, as if physically tying to hold himself back.

“C’mon,” Eggsy urged, ignoring the sudden pounding of his heart, the clench deep in his gut at the noise Harry had just made. “We can’t stay here. Here, I’ll help you –”

“No,” Harry snapped. “I can handle myself.”

“I – well, okay,” Eggsy said uncertainly, standing back up. A moment later Harry straightened, cheeks flushed, looking determinedly anywhere but at Eggsy. There was an unmistakable bulge at the front of his trousers.

Eggsy swallowed again.

“Can you walk?” His voice cracked, and he cleared his throat. _Get yourself together, Eggsy._

“I’m fine,” Harry bit out, but he took one step and stumbled. Eggsy caught him before he fell, grasping his shoulders and steadying him, and Harry let out a soft, almost broken noise.

“Eggsy,” Merlin said in his ear, warning. “You saw what happened with Percival when Valentine turned on the signal. This is very nearly as powerful based on what I’m seeing of his vitals, and you need to be careful.”

“Let me help you,” Eggsy urged, ignoring Merlin and the flash of arousal shooting down to his groin. If the gas just made people extra horny, the worst Harry could do right now would be to fuck him, right? And if Eggsy had a say in anything, he’d say getting fucked by Harry Hart was far from terrible.

But he could see Harry holding himself back. The other man’s shoulders were impossibly tense, muscles quivering with effort, and his entire body radiated heat. He moaned at Eggsy’s touch, eyes flashing up to meet Eggsy’s gaze, and then they fluttered shut and he let out another moan.

“It’s alright, Harry, I’ve got you,” Eggsy soothed, thumbs rubbing gentle circles into Harry’s taut muscles. “It’s just a few steps to get outside, yeah? The cab will be here soon and then we can –”

And then Harry’s mouth crashed into his and Harry’s hands were around him, holding him close as he kissed him, pushing his way into Eggsy’s mouth, his breath hot and his voice broken as he let out soft noises of need, of pleasure.

“Oh –” Eggsy gasped, too stunned to move, even as Merlin choked dramatically in his ear. That was _Harry_ pressed against him, _Harry_ licking into Eggsy’s mouth, _Harry_ kissing him like he wanted nothing more in the whole world, except maybe to fuck him, and Eggsy was perfectly fine with that.

Harry growled, and Eggsy felt teeth. Harry’s fingers dug into Eggsy’s flesh, his entire body moving in one smooth motion that felt so incredibly hot, rocking his hips against Eggsy’s. Eggsy shuddered, heat shooting down to pool in his groin again, and he felt himself hardening. He couldn’t stop a soft, breathy moan from escaping his throat, and Harry growled again at the noise, rutting harder against him. Eggsy felt the hard curve of his erection pressing against the inside of his hip and he was big, thick and hot and heavy.

“Cars incoming,” Merlin, almost fully recovered now, said in Eggsy’s ear. “They’ll be here in four minutes max, but right now I can’t be sure if they’re more of Valentine’s people or police. Either way it doesn’t matter – _you need to get out of here_.”

Get out – right – they needed to get out.

“Harry –” Eggsy managed, pushing against his chest even though Harry’s dick slid against his own and _fuck fuck fuck please don’t stop fucking shit that feels good_ – “Harry, we need to get out –”

Harry ignored him, pushing him backwards roughly until the backs of Eggsy’s legs hit the bed; Harry crowded forward, his presence overwhelming, and Eggsy fell backwards onto the soft cushions.

“Harry,” Eggsy could hear Merlin saying through their glasses. “Control, Harry, you can fight this, I need both of you to get out of here!”

“Fuck off,” Harry snarled, pulling back only to rip off his glasses and toss them elsewhere onto the bed. Eggsy felt a chill run through his body at the wild glow in Harry’s eyes; he was completely out of control. His hands were on Eggsy’s body under his shirt, running harshly up and down his sides so the heat of the friction seared his skin, feeling the contours of his muscles and fumbling with the fastenings of his pants. His fingers found Eggsy’s nipples, sensitive and erect with arousal, and squeezed; Eggsy gasped, his body shuddering.

And _fuck_ did he feel good and _fuck_ did he sound hot as anything with that rasp in his voice, but Merlin was right; they needed to get out of here.

“Harry, stop,” Eggsy said, pushing up at him again, but Harry growled and bit down. Eggsy yelped, his body jerking, and Harry began grinding against him again. “Stop, please, Harry, we need to get out of here – the mission, Harry, please!”

Harry’s breaths were hot against Eggsy’s neck, his lean frame, deceptively strong, pinning Eggsy to the bed. The hard length of his erection pressed against Eggsy’s hip and his hands were rough but practiced on Eggsy’s body, exploring, touching in all the right spots, pleasuring him like he’d done it a thousand times before. Without meaning to Eggsy let his knees fell apart, his thighs pressing flush against Harry’s hips, riding against him.

Fuck – stop, he needed to stop, Harry needed anything but Eggsy’s encouragement right now –

“No,” Eggsy gasped out, struggling under him. “Harry, you need to stop, the mission –”

And then suddenly, as if a switch flipped inside of him, Harry tore himself away.

Eggsy lay there for another moment, gasping, stunned, before he managed to remember what was happening and pushed himself back up off his back. He felt his erection straining uncomfortably against his trousers and he suddenly felt too hot in his clothes.

“I’m sorry,” Harry said, and his voice was terse, closed-off, barely under control, his cheeks flushed red with shame. He was on the other side of the room again, Eggsy noticed. How the fuck had he gotten there so quickly?

“We need to leave,” Eggsy said instead of addressing it because getting them both out of here was the most important thing right now. There was no way they’d be able to fight their way past dozens of armed men with Harry in the state that he was. Eggsy stood, wobbling slightly; he was slightly breathless, his heart pounding from adrenaline, excitement, arousal, his head slightly muddled at the thorough kissing he’d just experienced, at the memory of Harry’s hands down his pants.

“We…yes,” Harry managed. The bulge in his trousers hadn’t subsided the way Eggsy’s had begun to, and there was still that same crazed, wild look in his eyes even though he seemed to have gotten his voice under control. His breathing was labored, his hands shaking with tension.

“C’mon, Harry,” Eggsy said, finding Harry’s glasses at the end of the bed. He stood and held them out; Harry reached out cautiously and took them, being careful to touch only the glasses and withdrawing quickly as if he was afraid Eggsy’s skin would burn him.

“There will be a Kingsman cab outside in one minute forty-three seconds,” Merlin said, and his voice was subdued. “Get to the street at the back of the hotel.”

“Right, thanks,” Eggsy said, picking up his jacket from the ground. “C’mon, Harry.” The man looked unsteady so Eggsy walked close beside him, ready to catch him should he stumble.

“How are you, Harry?” Merlin asked quietly through the glasses.

“Not good,” Harry bit out, stopping and stumbling against the wall. Eggsy took a step forward, concern clenching his chest, but Harry shook his head sharply. He let out a soft hiss, hunching over himself.

“Harry?”

“Fine,” Harry said, and straightened with some difficulty after a few moments. “Merlin – muscle cramps. The gas must target both the brain and –” He broke off with a hiss, hunching over again. “Brain and nervous system,” he managed.

Shit, nervous system too?

“It will wear off,” Merlin assured him after a few moments of looking through the files Eggsy had sent. There was a pause, during which Eggsy assumed he was temporarily switching off communication to Harry’s glasses because of what he said next. “Sex is supposed to alleviate it. Of course, the original target response was aggression to get the pain to go away, but I think we all know by now that it didn’t quite work out. Be careful.”

 _I will_ , Eggsy sent, as he heard Harry’s breaths grow shallow and fast beside him. He felt his chest ache in sympathy at the pain Harry was in, but they could worry about it when they were in the cab. “C’mon,” he said, as encouragingly as he could, as Harry let out a low whine. “We just need to get outside, alright? I know you’re hurtin’, Harry, but you gotta breathe through it. We’re almost there.”

Harry paused, jaw clenched, and then straightened. Eggsy walked nearby, glancing over every few seconds, ready to catch him if he fell, but he managed to make it outside without assistance and moments later the cab pulled up to the curb.

“The shop, fast as you can,” Eggsy said as soon as both he and Harry were in the cab; Harry immediately shifted over as far away from Eggsy as he could, which, considering they were in a cab, was not very far. He was shaking, sweat beading his forehead and his entire body trembling. The cab tore away from the curb as soon as the doors had shut.

“Not far from Kingsman, Harry,” Eggsy said encouragingly. “We’ll be there soon, we’ll get you sorted out, alright? Just breathe through it now.”

“It was wrong,” Harry bit out.

“Huh?”

“What I did,” Harry said, and Eggsy could hear the shame in his voice, the disgust, even as his body shook, even as he curled around himself. “Back at the hotel. It was wrong, and I should’ve been in better control of myself.”

“You – Harry!” Eggsy huffed a laugh. “It was the gas, Harry, it was messin’ with your head. You can’t hold yourself responsible for something like that. And believe me, it’s not just me tryin’ to make you feel better about it, yeah? It really wasn’t your fault.”

“It was wrong,” Harry said again, and his voice sounded wrecked. He was barely in control now, Eggsy knew, and it was taking everything he had not to lunge over and touch Eggsy again. “I violated you. It won’t happen again.”

“Harry –” Eggsy broke off, chewing his lip. “You weren’t in control. You couldn’t have been.” _And it wasn’t like I didn’t want it, either._

Harry barked out a laugh. He was shivering violently. “I know I wasn’t in control, but –” Now he broke off, his eyes on Eggsy, wild and hungry. His breaths came shorter and Eggsy could’ve sworn he saw the man lean almost imperceptibly towards him; a moment later he squeezed his eyes shut with a groan, turning away with what seemed like an enormous effort. Eggsy saw his hand stray to his groin, saw him press the heel of it against the hard line of his erection. He let out a soft whine.

“Merlin,” Eggsy said quietly. “Is there anythin’ we can do for ‘im?”

“Not that I know of, no,” Merlin replied. “I think all we can do is wait it out. Shouldn’t last more than an hour total based on Valentine’s calculations.”

An hour. Eggsy sighed. “We can deal with that, right?”

“We can,” Merlin said, though something in his voice made it sound like he really did not want to. Eggsy resolutely did not think of restraining straps, or Harry alone in a padded room, or his body limp and unresponsive with a dart in his neck.

No. That would be overkill. Harry would be fine.

“And right now? Is there anythin’ I can do?”

Merlin drew in a deep breath. “I would advise against talking to him, or making physical contact with him. That should help.”

Eggsy frowned, even though Merlin wouldn’t be able to see it since his glasses were on his face. “Not talk to him – but wouldn’t that give ‘im somethin’ else to focus on?” He lowered his voice as Harry let out a shuddering breath. “Instead of – y’know.”

“No, Eggsy.” Merlin’s voice was firm.

“Why not?”

“I don’t think he would appreciate me divulging that piece of information,” Merlin said quietly.

Eggsy blinked. “Oh. Uh, alright,” he said, even though he had absolutely no idea what Merlin meant. But they were a spy organization, after all. Everyone had secrets.

He looked out the window, remembering Harry kicking in the door to Singer’s room and the screams in the background. “Merlin…what happened back there? I had everything under control.”

“Evidently not,” Merlin said. “Don’t know how, but Valentine knew Singer was there. He may have had a tracker on him, who knows, but there can be no doubt that he knew, or at least now knows, that he’s being watched. Regardless, he sent people to take Singer out and Harry followed them upstairs when he saw them; he emptied both his guns taking out Valentine’s men and Singer’s guards. You moaning his name as Singer was about to fuck you certainly didn’t help with his concentration,” Merlin added wryly. “Never seen that happen, and he’s been in similar situations before; you’d be surprised how many of our honeypot targets are named Harry. He missed three times. _Three_. That’s three bullets wasted. A record, really.” He paused. “Don’t tell me you didn’t hear any of that?”

No, actually. “I – soundproof walls,” Eggsy mumbled. He was more preoccupied with the fact that he’d been the first agent to distract Harry by moaning his name during a mission.

“Hm. Very soundproof, apparently.”

“Look, if you’re saying I didn’t hear ‘cause I was enjoyin’ myself –”

Beside him, Harry let out a low moan.

“Sorry,” Eggsy whispered. He lowered his voice. “If that’s what you’re saying, Merlin –”

“I’m not,” Merlin said innocently.

Eggsy didn’t quite believe him, but that was hardly important right now. He sighed, glancing back at Harry again, his brow creasing with worry. “Is there anythin’ you need us to bring back to HQ? Tonight, I mean, or at least within the next few hours.”

“I don’t think so, since you’ve already sent me the files,” Merlin said. “That should be all. Why, are you both not coming back?”

“No.” Harry was shivering violently again. “I’m thinkin’ to take ‘im back to his place, try an’ make him more comfortable there.”

“Alright.” There was a pause. “Be careful.”

“I know. Thanks, Merlin.” Eggsy leaned forward and told the driver of the new destination before turning back to Harry. “Change of plans,” he said. “We’re headed to your place. It’s closer, yeah? You’ll feel better soon.”

Harry let out a low whine, shifting his hips. He fumbled with something on the door; a moment later, the window rolled down and he leaned towards the cold air rushing into the cab, gulping it down like it were a lifeline.

“He’s not doing well,” Merlin said quietly. “He got hit full-force with the gas, I don’t know how much longer he’ll be able to control himself.”

“I’ll be fine,” Eggsy insisted. “And it’s only an hour, right? And some of that time has already passed. Go look through the files and figure out how Valentine knew we was there. I’ll let you know if I need anything.”

There were a few moments of silence, and then Merlin’s voice sounded in his ears again. “Actually, we know how Valentine knew we were there. Turns out we have a mole in our midst; Arthur himself.”

“ _What_?”

“Scars from the implant that comes with the SIM card,” Merlin said grimly. “Roxy’s in the briefing room with Chester and she saw the scar; it showed up on my monitors just a moment ago. Smart girl, turning those glasses on. She’s – ooh, she’s good.” He sounded distinctly impressed, which meant that whatever he was seeing must have been quite impressive indeed.

“What’s going on?” Eggsy demanded.

Merlin gave a dry laugh. “I amend my original statement. We _had_ a mole in our midst. He’s dead now, killed with the poison Roxy put in his cup.”

Eggsy blinked, incredulous. “You tellin’ me Roxy just killed Arthur?”

“To be fair, he tried to poison her first,” Merlin pointed out. He sighed, and Eggsy could picture him passing a hand over his face. “Arthur himself. Jesus. Well, I have no idea how many other agents Valentine’s convinced, and until I do, it looks like the four of us are on our own.”

“Right.” Eggsy glanced at Harry, who did not seem to have heard anything that had just happened. “Do you need us?”

Even if Merlin wasn’t watching Harry’s readings, he would have seen all he needed through the feed on Eggsy’s glasses. “No,” he said. “Bloody hell, he looks terrible. Get him back to his flat. We’ll sort this out once the thing wears off, and until then I’ve got our best agent right here to help me out.” He paused. “Actually, you two take the night off. There’s a whole lot more in this folder than I anticipated, and I’ll need at least a few hours to sort it out, then another two hours to sleep. I’ll see you in the morning.”

Eggsy grinned. “You’re the guv’nor,” he said.

Merlin sighed again. “Just take care of Harry. I’ll sign off for now, but I’ll be here if you need anything. Good luck.”

“Yeah.” Eggsy saw the small blinking light in the corner of his glasses informing him that Merlin had disconnected and turned back to Harry. He had tilted his head back, baring his throat, and was panting softly. The air from outside blew into his face, ruffling his already-undone hair. One hand was on his erection through his trousers, gently stroking; presently, he let out a soft, shuddering breath.

“Almost there,” Eggsy said softly, despite Merlin’s earlier warning. A few soft words of encouragement couldn’t hurt, right?

Harry whined.

Eggsy bit his lip, willing his voice not to shake when he spoke. “Do whatever you need, alright? Anythin’ you need to feel better. It’s okay.”

“A…a gentleman –” Harry managed, and his voice was wrecked.

“Never mind what a gentleman would do,” Eggsy interrupted. “You’re in pain, so do what you need, Harry.”

Harry moaned again, but his control was wavering. Eggsy saw him pull his shirt out from where it was tucked into his trousers, saw him slip a hand under to rest on his lower belly. The cab went over a small bump as it turned a corner; Harry visibly shuddered and he slid his hand fully into his trousers. He began stroking, his movements halting but desperate, as if he were trying to stay in control, even now.

Eggsy swallowed hard and looked away, staring determinedly out of the window to try and distract himself from the sight of Harry desperately pleasuring himself beside him, from the soft, broken noises coming from his mouth.

The cab couldn’t have pulled up in front of Harry’s flat soon enough. As soon as it had come screeching to a halt, Harry had begun fumbling with the door, pushing it open and almost collapsing onto the ground in his haste to get outside.

“What the fuck, Harry,” Eggsy hissed, practically leaping out of the door on his side of the cab and hurrying around to Harry. “C’mon, you’re almost there.”

The few touches Harry had managed to get in during the car ride seemed to have helped a bit; he could speak coherently now even if almost everything else seemed to be barely in control, and was able to stand and walk to his front door without help.

“You’ve done…quite enough,” Harry managed as they stood outside the door to his flat. He looked utterly wrecked, suit wrinkled, forehead slick with sweat, cheeks flushed, hair undone and hanging in front of his eyes.

“I just want to make sure you’re okay,” Eggsy said. “Honest, then I’ll be out of here.”

Harry clenched his jaw, biting back another moan.

“Please, Harry.”

“I violated you,” Harry bit out, and he was staring hard at a point to the right of Eggsy’s face. “Even if I didn’t consider myself a gentleman, even if it was because of the gas, that was wrong. To touch someone who doesn’t want it –”

“Who said I didn’t want it?” Eggsy asked quietly.

“You don’t know what you’re saying,” Harry snapped.

“Don’t I?” The words slipped out of his mouth before he could stop them, and by the time he realized what he was saying it was too late to take it back even if he’d wanted to.

Harry fell silent.

_The question is, do you want me?_

“You’re a mess, Harry,” Eggsy said softly. “Let me at least see you inside?”

“Please, leave,” Harry managed, and it sounded slightly strangled. He was trembling again, and Eggsy knew it physically hurt him not to reach out towards him. “I can’t…can’t stay in control for much longer. I don’t know how much longer I can resist –” He broke off, squeezing his eyes shut and hunching over slightly. “Resist touching you,” he bit out after a moment.

Eggsy felt a shiver run up his spine. “You don’t have to resist,” he whispered. He took a small step closer and dared to speak again. “Would it help?”

“Don’t tempt me,” Harry spat. “You don’t know what you’re asking.”

“Don’t I?” Eggsy asked. “If you really want me to leave, then say it. Say it one more time, and I’ll go. I promise I’ll go. But I just want you to know that if you need me right now, I’m here.”

Harry was silent. Eggsy could see him fighting with himself, the way his fists clenched and the muscles of his jaw tightened, the way he deliberately avoided looking at Eggsy.

“If it’ll help, I’m here,” Eggsy said again, and he couldn’t keep the hope out of his voice. The memory of Harry’s hands on him flashed through his mind and he felt his cock twitch. To have those hands on him again, to have that mouth on his…

Harry’s gaze flickered upwards, not quite to Eggsy’s face. They rested on the smooth expanse of his neck instead, the thrumming of his carotid. His eyes darkened, and Eggsy could see the flush of heat in his cheeks.

“Harry,” Eggsy began, but then he couldn’t say anything else because Harry lunged forward and kissed him. “Oh, _fuck_ ,” he mumbled against Harry’s lips, soft and sweet and yearning beneath the sharp bite of need.

“Don’t go,” Harry whispered, and his voice was raw and aching.

“I’m not goin’ anywhere,” Eggsy promised. He could hear Harry fumbling at the door; he broke the kiss just long enough to take Harry’s trembling hand and press it to the wood just above the doorknob. He heard the lock click a moment later and pushed open the door for them both to stumble inside.

Harry pushed him back against the wall as soon as the door closed behind him. His hands were hot on Eggsy’s body, rucking up his shirt around his chest. He kissed down Eggsy’s neck, growling in frustration when his lips had to leave Eggsy’s body to go around the shirt crumpled up around him.

“Impatient bastard,” Eggsy huffed, and Harry bit him. Eggsy yelped, hips jerking, and felt the flat of Harry’s tongue pressed briefly against the sting of the bite before he resumed kissing down Eggsy’s chest, one hand reaching down to stroke Eggsy’s hardened length through his trousers and the touch was like an electric shock, shooting up his spine until stars burst behind his eyes and his brain shorted out and _fuck yes Harry keep touching me please don’t ever stop –_

“Harry,” Eggsy laughed breathlessly when he recovered enough to speak. “C’mon, you have a bedroom, don’t you?”

“Right – bed,” Harry managed, and somehow, in a haze of kissing and touching and groping, both of them got there. Harry pushed Eggsy down on the bed and pressed his body down on top of him, hips rolling, leaving wet kisses over Eggsy’s mouth, neck, chest. His fingers worked the three remaining buttons on Eggsy’s shirt, the buttons Eggsy had fastened sometime during the cab ride, and then suddenly he stopped.

Eggsy looked questioningly and slightly impatiently at him. “What is it?”

Harry was still shaking slightly, heat still rolling off of him, but there was less of that cornered animal look to him now. The feverish haze seemed to have abated from something uncontrollable to something predatory – only marginally less dangerous, Eggsy reasoned – but whether it was because of time passed or because of the events of the past few minutes Eggsy didn’t know. “Are you sure?” Harry asked, and his voice was rough.

Eggsy rolled his eyes impatiently. “Yes, d’you think all that teasin’ back at the hotel meant nothing, bruv? Now hurry up and kiss me again.”

Harry wasted no time. He dove down again, his mouth soft on Eggsy’s and his breath like sweet mint. He nipped Eggsy gently and Eggsy gasped, his hips tilting upwards to slot neatly against Harry’s. Their glasses clinked together with the kiss; Harry let out a low noise and tossed both of them aside where they clattered with surprising accuracy onto the nightstand before kissing Eggsy deeper, his tongue nudging its way into Eggsy’s mouth as he rutted against him.

“Yes, Harry,” Eggsy gasped as Harry began to mouth his way down his neck. Harry found the mark Singer had sucked into his chest just below his collarbone; Eggsy felt the rumble of a snarl in Harry’s chest as he drew back.

“Harry?”

The other man sat back and flicked on the light on the nightstand, a frown clouding his features, but Eggsy felt a thrill of arousal shoot to his groin nevertheless. Jesus _fuck_ , the man was hot. Harry had somehow lost his jacket on the way to the room and his tie was crooked and loose, his neatly parted hair now falling into his face in long, sweaty strands. He looked utterly wrecked, and anger darkened his chocolate eyes.

“He marked you,” Harry said harshly.

“He barely touched me,” Eggsy said.

Harry snarled, wild eyes sweeping over Eggsy’s body. It rested on the mark below Eggsy’s collarbone for a moment before sliding down to his hips, where Singer’s touch had left bruises. Eggsy swallowed as his gaze swept even lower; he reached out as if to undo Eggsy’s belt, but as soon as his fingers touched the metal clasp he flinched back, hands fisting.

“It’s okay,” Eggsy said, and his voice didn’t waver. “I promise, Harry.” As if to prove it, he began undoing his belt himself with fingers that shook ever so slightly in anticipation.

Harry lunged forward and kissed him again. He tugged on Eggsy’s lower lip, nipping and then sweeping the flat of his tongue over it to soothe the sting. Eggsy kissed back enthusiastically, his belt buckle temporarily forgotten as he brought his hands up to Harry’s sides, feeling the flex of lean muscle through his thin shirt, the hard ridges of his ribs that shifted when he breathed. Harry’s next exhale was harsher, shakier, and when Eggsy’s hands ran over his nipples a powerful shudder ran through his body.

Eggsy felt like he was kissing a hurricane.

“Take this off,” Eggsy breathed. “Please, Harry, wanna see you.”

Harry growled. Still somehow managing to lavish Eggsy’s face and neck with kisses in the process, he arched back and deftly undid the buttons, shrugging off the shirt and baring his torso.

“An’ that,” Eggsy said, pointing at Harry’s trousers.

Harry began undoing his belt without hesitation, deft fingers undoing the button and unzipping the fly as he pushed his trousers and boxers down in one motion, kicking them off where they hit the floor with a muffled thump.

“Fuck,” Eggsy breathed, a shiver running through his body. He licked his lips, glancing at Harry’s face and then back down to where he hung, hard and heavy and thick. “ _Fuck_ ,” he repeated. He pushed up on Harry’s chest until the man sat back. “Just – just give me a second, Harry, I wanna look at you.”

Harry hissed impatiently, but allowed Eggsy to push him back and then stayed perfectly still. Eggsy ran his eyes over the other man’s body, his mouth watering at the hard panes of muscle; Harry was lean, the line of his body curving slightly inwards around his slim waist, the tendons in his neck flowing smoothly into his chest, his collarbones flaring out like a pair of elegant wings to his broad shoulders. His ribs glided smoothly under his flushed skin as he breathed.

“You’re beautiful,” Eggsy whispered, and he lifted a hand to Harry’s body.

Harry shivered as Eggsy touched him; he was tense, coiled taut like a bowstring, and the slight trembling of Eggsy’s fingers reverberated through him. He let out a shaky breath and Eggsy trailed his fingers down to the ever so slight softness around his belly; Eggsy could see muscles shifting with every breath, the bob of his Adam’s apple as he swallowed.

Eggsy moved his hand further down, tracing the shallow V around Harry’s hips. The muscles in Harry’s thighs quivered; his knees were planted on either side of Eggsy’s waist.

“Had enough yet?” Harry asked.

Eggsy grinned. “Not nearly, but I figure I can always stare at you once we’re done fucking, yeah?” And then without waiting for a reply, he lunged upwards and latched onto Harry’s mouth with his own. Harry moaned into his mouth, hands roaming around Eggsy’s body as he rutted naked against Eggsy, soft, breathy moans escaping his lips. Eggsy brought his knees up, cradling Harry’s hips with his thighs, feeling the other man’s body tremble.

Harry pressed down on him, their naked chests now flush against each other, the heat from Harry’s skin searing him. Harry sucked a mark under Eggsy’s jaw; Eggsy arched up with a gasp, grinding up against Harry’s hips, and was rewarded with a low, shuddering moan.

Harry was the one who remembered Eggsy’s belt buckle first. Eggsy felt it being quickly undone and then long, slender fingers slipped under the hem of his trousers, grasping his hardened length through the thin fabric of his boxers. Eggsy cried out, hips jerking, hands tightening around Harry’s sides enough that Harry hissed with the bruising pain of his grip.

“Sorry,” Eggsy gasped, and Harry responded by pressing a hard kiss to the spot under Eggsy’s collarbone, over the one Singer had left.

Eggsy had the distinct feeling that Harry was marking him. He hummed, perfectly content with the idea, tilting his head back to grant Harry better access. Harry took the invitation without pause, licking a hot stripe up his neck along his jugular and nipping the sensitive skin just under the left side of his jaw. He was grinding against him almost mindlessly, his bare cock already leaking against Eggsy’s boxers as he pushed the dark grey trousers down around Eggsy’s knees; Eggsy kicked them off eagerly and tilted his hips up to meet Harry’s thrusts.

“You feel fucking good, Harry,” Eggsy gasped out, yelping as Harry stroked his cock and pinched a nipple simultaneously. “Tell me what you need, Harry. Tell me, an’ I’ll give it to you.”

“You,” Harry said, and his voice was shaking. It was as if it took a tremendous effort for him to speak, to even register what Eggsy was saying. “I need –”

And then his rhythm faltered, his hands stilled. It was as if his entire body came to a stop.

Eggsy tilted his head to look up at him. “What is it?”

“It’s wearing off,” Harry said shortly.

 _Shouldn’t last more than an hour total._ And of course, by the time they’d gotten to the flat over half an hour had passed.

Eggsy blinked. “Oh.”

Harry looked away, unable to meet his eyes.

“Are you…are you gonna be okay?” Eggsy asked, even as it felt like the breath had been punched out of him. He hadn’t done this just to fuck Harry, no, but he couldn’t deny that a large part of him had been greatly hopeful that it would happen, even if it didn’t mean anything, even if it was just because the drug made Harry need him.

“Yes, I believe so,” Harry said, sitting back to let Eggsy up. He still couldn’t meet Eggsy’s gaze, but a flush crept up his neck and reddened his cheeks. He was still hard. He wanted more, Eggsy knew.

Eggsy pushed himself up onto his elbows and tilted his head. Harry still refused to look at him, and Eggsy let his legs fall apart, gave his hips a slow roll, allowed his still half-hard cock to drag along Harry’s inner thigh. He saw the other man stiffen, saw his cock give a twitch of interest.

“I was enjoying myself,” Eggsy murmured. “I don’t mind.” He glanced down at the tent in his boxers; the offer was unmistakable.

Harry swallowed visibly.

Eggsy grinned, letting his tongue dart out to wet his lips. “We have the night off,” he said quietly, and dared to reach down and press the heel of his hand against the length of his erection, dared to let his head fall back in a moan, exposing the pale expanse of his throat. Harry drew a shuddering breath, points of color high on his cheeks. “All these hours with nothing to do…”

“I violated you,” Harry said finally.

“Oi, are you still goin’ on about that?” Eggsy asked incredulously. “Look, bruv, this is the _one time_ you can blame the drug. It was literally messing with your brain, an’ it’s not like alcohol where you _chose_ to take it first. And it wasn’t like I didn’t like it neither. I wanted it.”

Slowly, Harry turned to look at him. “And do you still want it?” he asked softly. “Want me?”

“Fuck yes,” Eggsy said immediately, and then blushed at his own eagerness.

Harry still looked hesitant, so Eggsy sat up, took Harry’s face in his hands, and kissed him.

“Look, Harry,” he murmured against the other man’s lips, “if I was doin’ this just to get laid or somethin’ I could’ve just gone out to some bar and picked up some random person to take home with me, and if I was doin’ this just b’cause I thought it would make you feel better with that drug I’d have left right after it wore off. But,” he said, and kissed him again, “I’m still here with you, because I want you.” He drew back. “Believe me?” he asked, and he was a little embarrassed at how sappy his little speech had been but he meant it.

Harry stared at him for a moment, looking a little bit stunned, and then he leaned forward and kissed back. “Yes,” he murmured, and crowded Eggsy down so he was lying on his back again. “I believe you.”

His touch was softer now without the drug affecting him, gentler, more tender. He planted soft open-mouthed kisses along Eggsy’s jaw, just barely brushing his lips against Eggsy’s skin, and Eggsy shivered so hard his whole body shook. Harry hummed softly, nosing Eggsy’s cheek, tongue darting out to taste. His touches were feather-light and achingly sweet and so, so good, and Eggsy felt himself arching up to meet him, felt himself tilting his head for more, felt himself melting under Harry’s lips and hands if only to feel more of his skin on his body.

“You’ll drive me mad like this,” Eggsy whispered, and felt the smile against his cheek.

“That’s the idea. Softie, you called me?”

Eggsy huffed a laugh, feeling Harry pressing his hips down against him. He brought his hands up to Harry’s sides, feeling the subtle shifts of muscle with every long, slow roll of Harry’s hips, gasping as Harry nipped his collarbone and then dragged the flat of his tongue up his neck.

“Was I wrong?” Eggsy grinned. “C’mon, Harry, you know I weren’t wrong about nothin’.”

Harry hummed. “Certainly not about the part where you agreed that I am dashingly handsome.”

“Oh, fuck you,” Eggsy snorted.

“That sounds lovely,” Harry replied. He brushed his lips along Eggsy’s jaw, his breath cool on his skin and his light touches searing. “I’d like to make love to you, Eggsy, if you are so inclined,” he murmured, and Eggsy shivered.

“Y-yeah,” he managed, and he sounded slightly strangled. Harry’s lips were making it very difficult for his brain to coordinate with his mouth. “Sounds good to me.” More than good. Fucking wonderful, in fact.

“Mm. Thought so.” Harry kissed back down Eggsy’s neck along the contours of muscle and tendon, one hand reaching up to tangle gently in Eggsy’s hair. Fingertips combed through and tugged ever so slightly and his other hand slid between them to rest on Eggsy’s chest, tracing the outline of his nipple and teasingly squeezing before stroking down to his ribs.

And fuck, Harry had felt good before, rough and harsh and desperate, but _this_. This was something else entirely. He felt fucking _worshipped_.

Harry kissed down his chest, pausing to suck on Eggsy’s other nipple and earning a gasp; he hummed again, as if in satisfaction, and resumed his path down. He dipped his tongue into Eggsy’s navel before kissing the swells of muscle on either side as his fingers skimmed over Eggsy’s chest, brushing against the ever so slight dusting of hair gathered there.

“I have grown rather fond of your moles,” Harry murmured as he pressed a kiss to Eggsy’s hips where Singer had bruised him.

Eggsy huffed a laugh. “My moles?”

“Yes. Like a scattering of dark stars,” Harry said, and sucked a gentle mark under the sharp line of his hip bone. His hands were on Eggsy’s belly now, comforting warmth seeping in as he stroked it, ran his hands over swells of muscle, pressed gently into the softer flesh on either side of the lines of his abdominals.

“Don’t exaggerate,” Eggsy snorted, feeling a blush creeping up his face as he reeled with the pleasure of Harry’s hands on his body.

“I’m not,” Harry said mildly, and then he was mouthing Eggsy’s erection through his boxers and Eggsy could do little more than let out a strangled cry, bucking up into Harry’s velvet heat.

Harry chuckled, his thumbs rubbing gentle circles into the sensitive skin below Eggsy’s hips. He licked up one side of Eggsy’s length and kissed where it joined his body before doing the same to the other side; Eggsy let out a shuddering breath and curled his fingers into Harry’s hair as he began slipping the waistband of Eggsy’s boxers down.

“Beautiful,” Harry murmured, planting kisses along Eggsy’s still-clothed length.

Eggsy wriggled under him, tightening his fingers in Harry’s hair. “Just take the fucking thing off,” he panted, finding that Harry was progressing far too slowly and that it would probably be in both of their interests for him to be naked as soon as possible so Harry could hurry up and fuck him.

“Hm.” Harry snapped the waistband of his boxers against Eggsy’s skin and Eggsy yelped, squirming against him. “Patience is a virtue, Eggsy.”

“Does it look like I’m tryin’ to be virtuous bruv?” Eggsy demanded, bucking his hips up.

Harry tilted his head thoughtfully, sitting up. “No, I suppose not,” he said.

Eggsy rolled his eyes, bucking his hips again and unable to hold back a grin. “Well come on then, old man.”

“Don’t tempt me,” Harry said mildly, but he leaned down over Eggsy again. Eggsy’s mouth watered at the shifting of tight muscle, the flexing of tendons, the unmistakable demonstration of the leonine strength Harry was capable of. He’d seen Harry in action before, in the pub when Harry had recruited him, in their training where he had yet to be defeated in the element of personal combat, in the one rare occasion when Harry had been out in the field and Eggsy had caught a glimpse on Merlin’s computer screen of him taking down at least a dozen gunmen singlehandedly (during which Eggsy had also immediately developed an erection, but that was beside the point). He knew full well what the man was capable of.

Harry was holding that deadly strength back now, Eggsy knew, and he felt a thrill of excitement run through him at the thought, that Harry was willing to be so gentle with him, to touch him like a lover when it seemed, under other circumstances, that he could tear down an empire if he wanted to.

He eased the band of Eggsy’s boxers further down; Eggsy lifted his hips so Harry could slide them more easily down around his thighs and then kicked them off completely. Harry hummed appreciatively as he slid Eggsy’s length out of the cloth and bent down to press his lips to the tip.

“Fuck,” Eggsy gasped, barely resisting the urge to buck up. Harry exhaled softly and his hot breath sent tingles up Eggsy’s spine; sensation sparked so much more against his bare skin.

“Beautiful,” Harry said again, almost absentmindedly, and pressed the tip of his tongue to Eggsy’s leaking slit. Eggsy cried out, his hands fisting in Harry’s hair, tugging at the roots hard enough that the other man tutted softly.

“Sorry, sorry,” Eggsy managed, making a deliberate, if not quite successful, effort to loosen his grip. Harry hummed as he pressed his lips to Eggsy’s length again and kissed down to the base, then abruptly took Eggsy’s entire length in his mouth and sucked.

A high keening escaped Eggsy’s throat; he bent his knees and let his thighs fall apart, exposing himself, his back arching off the bed. Harry splayed a hand on his lower belly, holding him down, and kept sucking. The heat of his mouth was overwhelming, the vibration of his lips with every soft, appreciative moan shaking Eggsy to the bone, and then Harry brought his other hand down to cup Eggsy’s balls.

“Fuck – fuck, Harry, I can’t last like this,” Eggsy gasped. He felt a tightening deep in his gut, felt heat pooling, and he was so hard it was almost painful. It had barely been a few seconds with Harry’s mouth on him and it was so fucking soon, he was going to come embarrassingly hard and fast and completely out of control like he was a teenager all over again.

Harry just sucked more enthusiastically, letting out soft noises and hums of appreciation that shook Eggsy to his core. Eggsy’s breath left him in sharp, fast pants; he glanced down at Harry and the sight that met his eyes made him buck into Harry’s mouth. His hair was falling into his face and his flushed cheeks were hollowed around Eggsy’s cock, his lips slick with spit. He took Eggsy’s involuntary thrust with ease – which did _not_ help in Eggsy’s effort to control his orgasm – and then the hand on Eggsy’s balls slipped further back, teasing at his perineum, pressing lightly against his hole, and Eggsy couldn’t hold back any longer.

He spilled into Harry’s mouth with a strangled cry, his balls drawing up and his back arching up against Harry’s hand. Harry sucked him through it, his finger still rubbing at Eggsy’s hole, until he was spent and he collapsed back onto the bed.

Harry drew off, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand; the movement was clean, precise, deliberate, and seemed all the more obscene for it. He licked his hand clean, agonizingly slow and holding Eggsy’s gaze the entire time, causing Eggsy’s recently-spent cock to make a feeble attempt at stiffening again, and then leaned up to press a kiss to the corner of Eggsy’s mouth.

“You’re fuckin’ amazing, bruv, you know that?” Eggsy mumbled. He could still feel the aftershocks of orgasm rocketing through him.

“Thank you,” Harry said. He kissed along Eggsy’s cheekbone, pressing his nose into the tuft of hair just above his ear and inhaling. “You were beautiful, darling. I would still very much like to fuck you, if you are so inclined.”

Eggsy’s breath left him in a soft huff. “Oh,” he managed. Right. He grinned, tilting his head to catch Harry’s lips, and was immensely grateful for his youth that let him recover so quickly. “I am inclined. I am definitely very inclined.”

Harry’s eyes glinted. He leaned over to the nightstand, pulled open the drawer and retrieved lube and a condom. He slicked up three of his fingers generously as he nudged Eggsy’s thighs further apart with his knee. Eggsy spread his legs for him, his breath coming harder in anticipation, his cock thickening against his belly as Harry brushed the tip of a slicked finger against his hole.

“C’mon, Harry,” Eggsy panted, wriggling impatiently.

Harry pushed past the tight ring of muscle, sinking his finger in completely. Eggsy gasped, a jolt running through his body; he hadn’t had someone inside him in a while and the feeling was foreign.

“Alright, darling?” Harry murmured, leaning down to kiss Eggsy’s neck.

“Y-yeah,” Eggsy whispered. Harry was circling his hole with a second finger, pressing gently, and after a few moments Eggsy gave him a nod. “I’m ready.”

Harry pushed in. Eggsy tensed at the stretch, biting his lip, as Harry began gently scissoring his fingers, stretching him out. He was still kissing Eggsy’s neck, lips warm and soft, breath hot against skin overly-sensitive from recent orgasm. He crooked his fingers and the soft pads brushed against the tight bundle of nerves deep inside; Eggsy cried out, his body jerking, his hands fisting in the sheets. Harry began moving his fingers slowly, sliding them out and then back in again, getting Eggsy used to the feeling until he began to relax around him.

“Can you take another, darling?” Harry asked.

Eggsy bit his lip. “I – yeah, I think so.”

“I’ll be gentle, love,” Harry murmured, and pressed the first knuckle of the third finger in gently. Eggsy couldn’t hold back a soft whine at the sting and Harry stilled, waiting for him to be ready. Eggsy willed himself to relax around him, focused on the sweet touch of Harry’s lips, the searing heat of his skin pressed against him. He took a deep breath and nodded, and Harry pushed the third finger in completely.

Eggsy couldn’t help the soft gasp that left him. Harry stilled, his brow furrowing with concern.

“Alright?”

“Yeah, just not used to it being anyone except myself for a while,” Eggsy panted, and flashed Harry a bright grin when he let out a shaky breath at Eggsy’s words, a grin that he knew Harry couldn’t see since his face was now buried in Eggsy’s neck, sucking bruises. “It feels good, don’t it?”

“Yes,” Harry breathed, hot breath washing over Eggsy’s body and causing his chest to tighten with arousal. “You feel good, Eggsy, so tight. Can’t wait to be in you, to feel your heat around me.”

“Fuck yes,” Eggsy gasped. He clenched around Harry and relished in the soft moan the other man let out. Harry began moving gently in and out, fucking him with slick fingers and angling them so they hit his prostate with every thrust, and Eggsy’s mouth opened in shuddering, breathless moans. Eggsy felt the wrinkled skin of Harry’s knuckles catching his rim with every thrust; he was definitely hard again, his cock thick and leaking from the tip, and he brought a hand down and gave himself a few strokes to let the pleasure override the sting of the stretch. He moved his hips experimentally with Harry, fucking himself deeper, and was rewarded with a soft noise that sounded faintly like his name.

“I’m – I’m ready,” Eggsy gasped, when three fingers didn’t feel like enough anymore despite how he ached with how tight it was, when he needed to feel the swell of Harry’s head deep inside of him. “Need to feel you in me, please Harry.”

“Yes, love, anything,” Harry said, voice trembling ever so slightly with the heat of arousal. He withdrew his fingers, pressing a kiss to Eggsy’s lips as he shivered at the sudden emptiness, and reached for the condom.

“Harry – wait.”

Harry paused, raising an eyebrow questioningly.

Eggsy bit his lip. “I’m clean,” he said. “I know for sure, I went an’ got tested last time I fucked someone since I was drunk an’ woke up with a stranger in my bed. Haven’t been touched since. So if you want, I mean if it’s okay with you, we can…skip the condom.”

Harry was silent for a moment, and then his eyes darkened with a deep, primal hunger. He kissed Eggsy hard, licking into his mouth and nipping, harsher than before with desire.

“It’s more than okay with me, my darling,” he murmured, and Eggsy huffed a laugh, surprised to feel his cheeks flushing with pleasure at the term of endearment. Harry ran his fingers through Eggsy’s hair and it felt fucking glorious, that gentle tug and the slight scrape of nails against his scalp as Harry kissed him like he was oxygen and drew the hard line of his cock against his own. He kept kissing, teasing, and Eggsy squirmed impatiently beneath him.

“C’mon, Harry, I’ve been ready for _ages_ and I’ve been lyin’ here jus’ waitin’ for you to fuckin’ _fuck_ me so please –”

“Oh, I’ll fuck you, don’t you worry about that,” Harry said, and it was almost a hiss next to Eggsy’s ear. Eggsy shivered, goosebumps rising along his arms, his hard cock giving a small jump of arousal.

Harry drew back to uncap the bottle of lube and squeeze out a generous dollop, warming it between his palms before slicking up his bare length. He leaned over Eggsy and positioned his tip against Eggsy’s entrance.

“Let me know if it gets to be too much,” Harry said.

“You haven’t even gotten inside me yet bruv,” Eggsy said.

Harry raised an eyebrow. “I know.”

Eggsy blinked, and swallowed. Oh.

Harry began pushing gently, and fuck, Eggsy knew what he meant now. It felt like he hadn’t been prepared at all; Harry was thick and hot as he slid in and Eggsy burned with the stretch. His forearms were beginning to ache with the strength with which he was gripping the sheets, and Harry noticed; he leaned down and gently pried one of Eggsy’s hands away, propping himself up with his elbows so he could hold it between two of his own. He pressed a kiss to it as he slid in completely; Eggsy gasped at the feeling of being filled, eyes going wide, body stilling.

“Alright?” Harry murmured against the back of Eggsy’s hand. His breath tickled the tiny hairs there, his hands warm against Eggsy’s palm.

“Yeah,” Eggsy whispered. “Fuck, you’re big.”

Harry hummed, kissing his hand. “Relax,” he said softly. “You’re doing wonderfully.”

“I know I am, I’m the best honeypot agent in Kingsman for a reason,” Eggsy retorted breathlessly.

Harry gave his hips a gentle roll and Eggsy gasped. “Cheeky,” Harry said. “Are you sure you’re the best and not me? I did manage to seduce a lovely young man and get him to beg me to fuck him without much trouble.”

“Oi, watch that dirty mouth of yours,” Eggsy huffed, clenching around him. Harry drew in a sharp breath, his hands tightening around Eggsy’s ever so slightly, his eyes darkening. He moved his hips again, drawing out and then pressing back in with agonizing slowness, the drag of his cock against Eggsy’s prostate – because _of course_ he knew exactly where it was now and how to make the friction so deliciously _wonderful_ – causing Eggsy’s eyes to roll back in his head with pleasure.

“What was it you were saying?” Harry asked.

Eggsy didn’t even bother trying to hold back a moan on Harry’s next thrust. “ _Fuck, just – Jesus fuck Harry you’re so good, just keep moving_ –”

“Hm. Thought that’s what you meant.” Harry nipped him lightly under his jaw.

“Tha-that’s gonna show above my collar,” Eggsy gasped, as Harry began to quicken the pace slightly, driving into him with a little more force, wringing soft gasps and moans from Eggsy’s throat.

“That was the idea,” Harry said. He changed the angle of his thrusts ever so slightly so that his cock hit Eggsy’s prostate just right and Eggsy keened, shoulders rigid as they dug into the bed even as his back arched off of it; his toes curled over Harry’s shoulders and his hands flew to Harry’s, holding tight as if it would somehow ground him, somehow make the pleasure more bearable.

“So fucking good, Eggsy,” Harry murmured, and the composure he had put back together when the drug wore off was cracking again. Eggsy tightened around him, thrusting his hips to meet Harry’s and Harry let out a shuddering moan that sounded a little bit like Eggsy’s name and a whole lot of bit like a bunch of astonishingly colorful profanities strung together.

Eggsy nearly came right then and there. “Fuckin’ hot when you curse,” he managed to say between soft, huffing breaths. He pulled Harry down and kissed him; they were both sweaty and breathless and the kiss was messy and more just breathing into each other’s open mouths than an actual kiss, nothing like the delicate, chaste teasing of before, but it was perfect nonetheless. He groaned into Harry’s mouth, nipping his lower lip since he didn’t have the breath to spare to suck on it, and he felt Harry’s rhythm stutter, felt Harry begin to fall apart.

“You’re so good, Eggsy, my darling,” Harry panted as he drove his hips forward, and his hair was in his face and his cheeks were flushed and his limbs were shaking. Eggsy knew he was close.

“Come for me, Harry,” Eggsy gasped. “C’mon, love, I wanna hear you. Wanna hear how good I am, wanna feel your cum so fuckin’ hot inside of me as I clench down and milk out every last drop from your cock –”

“ _F-fuck_ ,” Harry gasped out, and then he spilled inside Eggsy with Eggsy’s name carried on a shaky breath. Eggsy came a few moments later, blinding white with shudders wracking his body, Harry’s name loud on his lips.

Harry had collapsed on top of him by the time Eggsy returned from post-orgasmic blackout into the world of the living. He was still breathing a little harder than normal but he seemed to have recovered rather quickly. He pressed a kiss to Eggsy’s lips and pulled out gently; still, it stung a bit, and Eggsy winced at the now-uncomfortable friction.

“Sorry, love,” Harry murmured. He kissed Eggsy again and leaned over him for a Kleenex, which he used to wipe down their chests and stomachs, sticky with Eggsy’s cum.

“Thanks,” Eggsy mumbled. Harry tossed the Kleenex into the bin next to the nightstand, and Eggsy pulled him down beside him. Harry came without complaint, pressing close to him and pulling the covers, which had somehow survived the night’s events probably thanks to Harry having had the sense to kick them aside sometime earlier, over them both. Eggsy hummed, utterly content, and closed his eyes.

And then Harry spoke.

“I don’t know if this is the correct time to be having this discussion,” Harry said quietly, and Eggsy’s eyes fluttered reluctantly open.

“Hmm?”

“I know you would prefer to sleep right about now, but I just wanted you to know that…I care for you a great deal.”

Eggsy blinked, and it only partly had to do with sleepiness. _I love you,_ he thought blearily. “Oh. Well, um, me too,” he said before his mouth had a chance to catch up with his brain. _Oh, well fucking done. Fucking great job. That’s the best you can do?_

“And,” Harry continued, somewhat hesitantly, “I would be most disappointed should this turn out to be a one-time event.”

Eggsy blinked again. “ _Oh_ ,” he said, with more feeling as the weight of what Harry had just said hit him. He drew back to look at Harry. “So you mean…you mean you’d want to do this again?”

“Not now, of course,” Harry said, with a soft laugh. “But later…yes. If you’d like.”

Eggsy felt a little bit stunned. Harry wanted to fuck him a second time. And maybe a third. And maybe a fourth. And maybe a whole lot more after that. And the man cared for him; he said so himself. So did that mean…?

“Yes,” Eggsy blurted out. “Fuck yes, Harry, that sex was fuckin’ amazing and I’d let you fuck me the rest of my life if you wanted to.” And then he realized what he’d said and blushed. “I mean – well, yeah, the rest of my life, but it ain’t about the sex, alright? Don’t think that it’s just about the sex, even though the sex was fuckin’ brilliant, since I couldn’t go the rest of my life fuckin’ the same person if it was just for sex even if it was good, I mean I have to actually like the person, but I’d fuck you the rest of my life. If you know what I mean. Which you probably don’t, because I’m a fucking disaster an’ that was all jumbled up an’ probably made no sense.” He huffed, his cheeks flushing harder.

Harry stared at him for a long moment, looking rather stunned, and then his face softened. “I love you too, Eggsy.”

Eggsy drew in a sharp breath. “You…you what?”

Harry chuckled softly. “You heard me.”

His brown eyes stared deep into Eggsy’s green ones, and Eggsy saw the truth of his words in his gaze, saw the intensity of his feeling, saw the affection burning fierce and bright. Something warm unfurled somewhere deep in Eggsy’s chest. He felt a smile stretching itself across his face, a smile that he couldn’t hide and had no reason to want to.

“I love you,” he echoed, grinning wider as he saw Harry flush with pleasure. “I’ve loved you ever since I saw you and that ain’t ever gonna change.”

Harry hummed and pulled Eggsy in so he was pressed flush against Harry’s chest; he could feel the heart beating strong and steady there, feel the soft rise and fall of each breath. “Likewise,” he murmured. He paused. “You remember that Merlin didn’t want to tell you why it would have been a better idea not to speak to me in the cab?”

“Yeah, I remember.” Eggsy’s brow furrowed in confusion. “What’s that got to do with this?”

Harry draped an arm over Eggsy’s waist, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. “What he would have said, should he have felt it not to be a violation of friendship and privacy, was that speaking to me would have been an…enormous temptation. One that I may not have been able to resist. I believe this particular gas only serves to intensify what already exists in the mind of the affected. In other words, it can only amplify what is already there, a conclusion I somehow managed to arrive at during the cab ride when I felt an overwhelming desire to touch you and yet next to nothing for the driver.”

“Oh.” Eggsy blinked in surprise and then grinned sleepily as the words sank in. “So basically what you’re saying is, you’ve wanted to fuck me for ages.”

Eggsy could practically hear Harry’s attempt not to sigh. “If you continue to tease my affections for you, I shall push you off of this bed.”

Eggsy laughed and put his arms around Harry. “Sorry, sorry. Not very gentlemanly though, is it?” He pushed his nose into the small dip at the base of Harry’s neck and inhaled, letting his eyes flutter shut. “If it helps, I’ve wanted to fuck you for forever too,” he whispered.

Harry hummed again and tightened his grip on Eggsy’s waist, and they fell asleep to the sound of soft breaths and strong hearts.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
